


Love is Love

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Hyacinthe's head, about the loves he bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



Love as one wishes, a twist on the flowing D'Angeline words, comes to mind so easily as Hyacinthe is in the presence of both wife and friend. While he love Sibeal as proper between husbands and wives, there was a different point within his heart that existed for Phedre. She was his friend, and he'd fancied himself deeply in love with her once… and knew that for truth, just not as he'd once supposed. He and Phedre were intertwined, Fate's own children, bound in ways that existed outside of their marriages and kinship ties.

Loving her did not take from loving his wife, nor the other way around. That was the best truth of the D'Angeline religion.


End file.
